Flugfähigkeit
thumb|Typischer westlicher Drache, mit vier Beinen und zwei FlügelnEin Hauptmerkmal der Drachen ist meist ihre Flugfähigkeit. Im Streit um die Flugfähigkeit fallen vor allem zwei Argumente, die gegen flugfähige Drachen sprechen: *Es ist nicht möglich, dass ein Wirbeltier zwei Flügel und vier Beine, also sechs Gliedmaßen, besitzt. *Es ist nicht möglich, dass ein so großes Tier fliegen kann. Im Folgenden soll auf beide Probleme näher eingegangen werden. Anzahl der Gliedmaßen [[Datei:Fishapod_evolution.jpg|thumb|left|Evolution der Landwirbeltiere. Von unten nach oben: Eusthenopteron, Panderichthys, Tiktaalik, Acanthostega, Ichthyostega, Pederpes]]Landwirbeltiere (Tetrapoda) haben grundsätzlich vier Gliedmaßen. Diese haben sich im Zuge des Landgangs der ersten Landwirbeltiere aus den Flossen der früheren Fleischflosser entwickelt (siehe Bild). Manche Wirbeltiere, z.B. Schlangen, haben diese Gliedmaßen nachträglich verloren, doch es ist keine Art der Landwirbeltiere bekannt, die mehr als vier Gliedmaßen besitzt. Polymelie Dennoch kann ein Landwirbeltier mehr als vier Gliedmaßen besitzen. Dies nennt man Polymelie, und es wird als Fehlbildung angesehen. So sind z.B. Hühnerküken bekannt, die mit zusätzlichen Beinen oder Flügeln geboren werden. Diese zusätzlichen Gliedmaßen sind meist nicht voll ausgebildet und somit nutzlos.Wikipedia: Polymelie Sollte nun aber ein von Polymelie betroffenes Tier zusätzliche Gliedmaßen erhalten, welche funktionsfähig sind, kann es daraus eventuell einen evolutionären Vorteil erhalten, der ihm hilft, sich zu vermehren und die Gene, die für die Polymelie verantwortlich sind, an seine Nachkommen weiterzugeben. Ein solches Tier, das eventuell zwei zusätzliche Arme hat, könnte der Vorfahre der Drachen sein. Aus einem Paar Armen hätten sich dann die Flügel entwickelt. Flügel aus Knochenstäben thumb|left|[[Coelurosauravus besaß Knochenstäbe, die eine Haut zum Gleiten spannten]]thumb|Die Flügel mancher mittelalterlicher Drachendarstellungen (hier der [[Drache von Rhodos) lassen die Vermutung aufkommen, dass die Flügel keine echten Gliedmaßen sind]]Natürlich wäre es auch möglich, dass die Flügel der Drachen keine echten Gliedmaßen sind. So gab im Laufe der Erdgeschichte viele Reptilien, die Pseudoflügel aus verlängerten Rippen oder zusätzlichen Knochenstäben besaßen, mit denen sie zwar nicht fliegen, aber sehr gut gleiten konnten. Diese Tiere waren alle nicht näher miteinander verwandt, und mit dem Flugdrachen Draco gibt es noch heute eine Gattung, die auf diese Art und Weise gleitet. Nun wäre es eventuell möglich, dass sich Muskeln entwickeln, die diese Knochenstäbe zusätzlich unterstützen und eine aktive Bewegung möglich machen. Wenn das Tier mit den Knochenstäben nun aktiv flattern kann, wäre eine echte Flugfähigkeit denkbar. Interessanterweise passt dies mit der häufigen Vorstellung zusammen, dass der Bauch des Drachen dessen verwundbare Stelle darstellt. Wenn die Flügel der Drachen aus Rippen bestehen, besitzt der Drache natürlich keinen Brustkorb mehr, der den empfindlichen inneren Organen Schutz bieten könnte.Drachen-Kompendium: Drachenbauch Wyvern thumb|Wyvern besitzen nur 4 Gliedmaßen, wie es für Wirbeltiere üblich istHauptartikel: Wyvern Wyvern sind Drachen, die nur zwei Beine und zwei Flügel besitzen. Die Evolution solcher Tiere ist ohne Weiteres denkbar, sämtliche fliegenden Wirbeltiere (Pterosaurier, Vögel, Fledermäuse) folgen diesem Bauplan. Möglicherweise sind alle Drachen Wyvern, und es gibt keine Drachen mit sechs Gliedmaßen. Dies ist auch die wahrscheinlichste Variante, da sich bei den anderen Möglichkeiten die Vorderbeine und die Flugmuskulatur platztechnisch in die Quere kämen, während bei einem Tier, dessen Vordergliedmaßen zu Flügeln umgewandelt sind, genug Platz für kräftige Flugmuskeln ist. Echte Hexapoden thumb|Dieser Stammbaum sieht Drachen als hexapode Nachkommen von sechsflossigen FischenEs gibt auch Ansätze, nach denen Drachen echte Hexapoden (Sechsbeinige Tiere) sind, die von sechsflossigen Fischen abstammen und somit sechs Gliedmaßen hätten. Damit wären sie nur entfernt mit den Landwirbeltieren (Tetrapoda) verwandt. Diese Erklärung ist jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich, da kein einziges wirklich hexapodes Wirbeltier und auch kein sechsflossiger Fleischflosser bekannt ist. Dies liegt daran, dass die Entstehung paariger Flossen schon sehr lange zurückliegt und nur Fische mit zwei Flossenpaaren seitdem überlebt haben.Biology letters: Unusual anal fin in a Devonian jawless vertebrate reveals complex origins of paired appendages Sehr selten wurden Drachen auch als Arthropoden, vor allem Insekten, interpretiert. Dies ist jedoch schon aufgrund ihrer Größe sehr unwahrscheinlich, da unsere Atmosphäre zu sauerstoffarm ist, als dass sich derart große Arthropoden entwickeln könnten. Ausserdem werden Drachen fast immer eindeutig als Wirbeltiere dargestellt. Das einzige mythologische Beispiel für einen Insektendrachen ist der Pyrallis, während Fantasy-Varianten oftmals auf das englische Wort Dragonfly ''für Libelle anspielen. Interessanterweise besitzen Insekten zwar sechs Gliedmaßen (wie westliche Drachen), jedoch sind die Flügel, anders als bei Wirbeltieren, keine modifizierten Gliedmaßen, so dass ein geflügeltes Insekt noch immer sechs Beine hat (im Gegensatz zu den vier Beinen westlicher Drachen). In manchen Werken werden Drachen entsprechend auch als Ausserirdische dargestellt, auf deren Planeten wirbeltierartige Wesen mit sechs Gliedmaßen völlig normal sind. Ein Beispiel hierfür wäre der Draco Berengarius aus Star Trek. Größe und Gewicht thumb|Quetzalcoatlus und Hatzegopteryx sind die größten bekannten Tiere, die fliegen konntenDie Größe, mit der Drachen meist beschrieben werden, würde eine Flugfähigkeit theoretisch allein aufgrund des Gewichtes ausschließen. Das größte flugfähige Tier, das jemals entdeckt wurde, ist der Quetzalcoatlus, der eine Flügelspannweite von 12 m besitzt. Da bei diesem jedoch die Flügel den größten Teil des Körpers ausmachen, erreichte er vermutlich nur ein Gewicht von 100 kg. Drachen hingegen werden meist wesentlich massiger dargestellt und wären darum vermutlich wesentlich schwerer. Folgende Faktoren könnten eine Flugfähigkeit dennoch ermöglichen: Hohle Knochen thumb|left|Querschnitt durch einen Vogelknochen, die Luftkammern sind sehr gut erkennbarEs ist ziemlich sicher, dass flugfähige Drachen hohle Knochen oder solche mit einer gasgefüllten Wabenstruktur besitzen. Dieses Merkmal besitzen auch Pterosaurier, Vögel und Fledermäuse, da es notwendig ist, um den Körper leicht genug zu machen, um zu fliegen. Flugblase Eine verbreitete Theorie in der Dracologie ist die Flugblase. Dies ist ein zusätzliches Organ, das nur Drachen besitzen, und das einer zweiten Lunge gleicht. In dieser Blase sammeln sich Verdauungsgase des Drachen, die ihm im Flug zusätzlichen Auftrieb verleihen. Die meisten Theorien beinhalten auch, dass der Ausstoß dieser Gase den Drachen zum Feuerspeien befähigt. Diese Flugblase wird erstmals in der Dokumentation Dragon's World beschrieben.Dragon's World (2004) in der IMDB Ein vergleichbares Organ besitzen Fische, um im Wasser Auftrieb zu erhalten. Aus der Schwimmblase hat sich die Lunge der Wirbeltiere entwickelt. Der erste, der eine vergleichbare Theorie aufstellte, war Peter Dickinson in seinem Buch ''Flight of the Dragon, der jedoch noch einen Schritt weiter ging. Laut ihm besitzen Drachen keine Rippen (diese haben sich zu Flügeln entwickelt) und der Körper wird vollständig durch den Gasdruck im Inneren des Drachen gestützt. Dies ist jedoch eher unwahrscheinlich, da der Drache dadurch nur noch eine Art lebender Gasballon wäre.Peter Dickinson (1981), The Flight of the Dragon, HarperCollins, ISBN 978-0060110741 Auch Hyrotrioskjan vertritt eine ähnliche Theorie, nach der ganz einfach die Lungen der Drachen stark vergrößert sind, um Gewicht zu sparen. Damit einher geht eine Reduktion des Verdauungsapparates, welche nur möglich ist, da die Drachen ihre Nahrung mithilfe von so genanntem Dracotoxin auflösen.Hyrotrioskjan: Dragons of the World [[Datei:Anhanguera.jpg|thumb|Die Anatomie des Pterosauriers Anhanguera. Hier sind die luftgefüllten Hohlräume im Körper gut zu sehen.]]Es gibt Theorien, nach denen Pterosaurier, zumindest die sehr großen Azhdarchiden und Ornitocheiriden, ein System aus luftgefüllten Hohlräumen in ihren Flügeln hatten. Es gibt ein Fossil, dessen sehr gut erhaltene Flughaut eine schwammige Struktur aufweist, was diese Theorie unterstützt. Ein ähnliches System könnte auch Drachen zum Fliegen befähigen.Scienceblogs: Pterosaurs breathed in bird-like fashion and had inflatable air sacs in their wings Des weiteren argumentiert der Paläontologe Henry Gee, dass viele große Archosaurier, wie z.B. Krokodile und vermutlich auch Sauropoden, in ihrem ganzen Körper ein System von Luftsäcken haben, das u.a. zur Kühlung der inneren Organe dient. Bei Sauropoden diente dieses System vermutlich auch, ähnlich wie bei Vögeln, dazu, den Körper leichter zu machen, was es ihnen ermöglichte, gigantische Größen zu erreichen. Auch Drachen könnten laut Gee ein solches Luftsack-System besitzen, was noch effektiver wäre als eine einzelne Flugblase. Gee erwähnt auch, dass die Schuppen der Drachen möglicherweise durch ihre Form den Luftwiderstand reduzieren.Discover-Magazine: How to explain your DragonMöglicherweise ist dieses Luftsack-System auch ein gemeinsames Merkmal aller Archosaurier oder zumindest Dinosaurier, zu welchen die Drachen möglicherweise gehören könnten.Heise.de: Luftige Dinosaurier Kleine Drachen thumb|Drachen in alten Darstellungen sind oft eher kleinEine andere Theorie besagt, dass Drachen gar nicht so groß sind. Drachen in mittelalterlichen Darstellungen sind meist eher klein, möglicherweise stammen die Beschreibungen riesiger Drachen auch aus Übertreibungen. Dazu würde auch die kryptozoologische Theorie passen, dass Drachensichtungen auf große Vögel zurückgehen. Diese Vögel wären sicher ebenfalls nicht so groß, wie Drachen heute meist dargestellt werden. Thermik Der Wissenschaftler Leonardo Da Napilut (dessen Existenz keineswegs als gesichert gilt) hat die Theorie aufgestellt, dass Drachen mithilfe ihres Feueratems selbst Thermik erzeugen können, die ihnen beim Auftrieb hilft.Amaranon Magazin, Ausgabe #3, Artikel: "Drachen und ihre Flugfähigkeit - Eine wissenschaftliche Annäherung" Flugunfähige Drachen [[Datei:Dracorex.jpg|thumb|In der Fernsehserie Primeval besitzt der Dinosaurier Dracorex Auswüchse auf dem Rücken, die von mittelalterlichen Menschen als Flügel fehlgedeutet wurden. Zwar gibt es keine Beweise, dass Dracorex diese Auswüchse wirklich hatte, jedoch könnte die Vorstellung von Drachenflügeln auf ähnliche Merkmale anderer Reptilien zurückgehen]]Möglicherweise sind Drachen auch gar nicht flugfähig. Die Vorstellung von fliegenden Drachen könnte auf Auswüchse auf dem Rücken zurückgehen, die als Flügel fehlgedeutet wurden, oder auf nutzlose Flügel, die auf kleinere, flugfähige Vorfahren zurückgehen, wie dies bei Laufvögeln der Fall ist. Meist wird auch beschrieben, dass Drachen gepanzert sind, und diese Panzer selbst mit Schwertern nicht durchschlagen werden können. Ein schwerer Schuppenpanzer wäre natürlich der Flugfähigkeit nicht gerade dienlich. Außerdem tragen auch die Drachen der östlichen Mythologie nur sehr selten Flügel. Jedoch scheinen sie manchmal federartige Strukturen an den Schultern zu haben, die eventuell als Flügel fehlgedeutet werden könnten. Siehe auch Pterosaur.net *Anatomy *Flight Naturkundemuseum Karlsruhe *Verschiedene Veröffentlichungen u.a. zum Flug von Vögeln, Fledermäusen und Pterosauriern Quellen Kategorie:Anatomie Kategorie:Drachenforschung